prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
CZW Wired Championship
|mais reinados=Joey Janela (4) |primeiro campeão=Tyler Veritas |último campeão= |reinado mais longo=Drew Gulak (429 dias) |reinado mais curto=Ace Austin (1 dia) |campeão mais velho= |campeão mais jovem= |campeão mais pesado= |campeão mais leve= }} CZW Wired Championship é um título de wrestling profissional que pertence a Combat Zone Wrestling, foi criado em 13 de junho de 2011 e teve como primeiro vencedor Tyler Veritas. Em 8 de setembro de 2012 o então campeão AR Fox derrotou Dave Crist para unificar o título com o CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship. No total ocorreram 30 reinados ao longo da história do título. Lista de campeões |- !Nº !Lutador !Reinado !Data da vitória !Duração !Local !Evento |- |1 || Tyler Veritas || 1 || 13 de junho de 2011 || 119 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || CZW Wired TV |- |2 || Drew Gulak || 1 || 10 de abril de 2010 || 429 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || CZW Wired TV |- |3 || AR Fox || 1 || 13 de junho de 2011 || 26 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || CZW Wired TV |- |4 || Jake Crist || 1 || 9 de julho de 2011 || 180 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || CZW Wired TV |- |5 || Dave Crist || 1 || 14 de abril de 2012 || 147 dias || Voorhees, Nova Jérsei || Best of the Best 11 |- |6 || AR Fox || 2 || 8 de setembro de 2012 || 371 dias || Voorhees, Nova Jérsei || Down with the Sickness (2012) |- |7 || Alex Colon || 1 || 14 de setembro de 2013 || 119 dias || Voorhees, Nova Jérsei || Down with the Sickness (2013) |- |8 || Devon Moore || 1 || 11 de janeiro de 2014 || 56 dias || Voorhees, Nova Jérsei || Answering the Challenge |- |9 || Shane Strickland || 1 || 8 de março de 2014 || 144 dias || Voorhees, Nova Jérsei || High Stakes 5 |- |10|| Joe Gacy || 1 || 30 de julho de 2014 || 14 dias || Blackwood, Nova Jérsei || Dojo Wars #6 |- |11|| Shane Strickland || 2 || 13 de agosto de 2014 || 122 dias || Blackwood, Nova Jérsei || Dojo Wars #7 |- |12|| Joe Gacy || 2 || 13 de dezembro de 2014 || 200 dias || Voorhees, Nova Jérsei || Cage of Death XVI |- |13|| Frankie Pickard || 1 || 1 de julho de 2015 || 8 dias || Blackwood, Nova Jérsei || Dojo Wars 34 |- |14|| Joe Gacy || 3 || 8 de julho de 2015 || 3 dias || Blackwood, Nova Jérsei || Dojo Wars 35 |- |15|| Tim Donst || 1 || 11 de julho de 2015 || 91 dias || Filadélfia, Pensilvânia || New Heights (2015) |- |16|| Joey Janela || 1 || 10 de outubro de 2015 || 63 dias || Voorhees, Nova Jérsei || Tangled Web 8 |- |17|| Lio Rush || 1 || 12 de dezembro de 2015 || 63 dias || Voorhees, Nova Jérsei || Cage of Death XVII |- |18|| Joey Janela || 2 || 13 de fevereiro de 2016 || 42 dias || Voorhees, Nova Jérsei || Seventeen |- |19|| Lio Rush || 2 || 26 de março de 2016 || 168 dias || Voorhees, Nova Jérsei || Proving Grounds (2016) |- |20|| Joey Janela || 3 || 10 de setembro de 2016 || 197 dias || Voorhees, Nova Jérsei ||Down With The Sickness (2016) |- |21|| Johnny Yuma || 1 || 26 de março de 2017 || 48 dias || Port Hueneme, Califórnia || CWFH TV |- |22|| Maxwell Jacob Feinstein || 1 || 13 de maio de 2017 || 154 dias || Voorhees, Nova Jérsei || Sacrifices |- |23|| Joey Janela || 4 || 14 de outubro de 2017 || 56 dias || Sewell, Nova Jérsei || The Wolf of Wrestling |- |24|| Maxwell Jacob Friedman || 2 ||9 de dezembro de 2017 || 126 dias ||Sewell, Nova Jérsei ||Cage of Death 19 |- !colspan="7"| |- |25|| Zachary Wentz || 1 || 12 de maio de 2018 || 118 dias || Voorhees, Nova Jérsei || Prelude to Violence 2018 |- |26|| Ace Austin || 1 || 7 de setembro de 2018 || 1 dia || Dayton, Ohio || Rockstar Pro Weekend at Murray's |- |27|| Blackwater || 1 || 8 de setembro de 2018 || 35 dias || Voorhees, Nova Jérsei || Down With The Sickness (2018) |- |28 || Jordan Oliver || 1 || 13 de outubro de 2018 || 427 dias || Voorhees, Nova Jérsei || Better Than Our Best |- |29 || AR Fox || 3 || 14 de dezembro de 2019 || 56 dias || Voorhees, Nova Jérsei || Cage of Death XXI |- |30 || KC Navarro || 1 || 8 de fevereiro de 2020 || || Voorhees, Nova Jérsei || 21st Anniversary |- |} Ligações externas *História do CZW Wired Championship no CAGEMATCH en:CZW Wired TV Championship Categoria:Campeonatos da CZW